


Sweet Vengeance

by Maya_Koppori



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, PDA, corrected, goodness so much kissing, heavy makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/pseuds/Maya_Koppori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a HSAU prompt on tumblr: Agamemnon likes to be immature towards Achilles and Patroclus in the locker room. Achilles and Patroclus take revenge in the steamiest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabethebabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabethebabe/gifts).



Changing with the other guys wasn't as huge a deal as he'd thought when gym class had started at the beginning of the year. In all honesty, Patroclus wasn't all that self conscious. Sure, he didn't have Achilles' Olympian physique, but he was no slouch either. They'd played and run outside together since middle school, and keeping up had kind of forced him to keep in shape. So he wasn't ashamed of his body, and didn't let anyone, not even Achilles with his intimidating perfection, let him feel that way.  

About other things, however... He was starting to.

"Oh my God, Pat. I'm trying to get changed, here. A little privacy?" Agamemnon yelled across the locker room. All eyes turned to see Patroclus, attention caught by the shout, avert his gaze with flushed cheeks. He wasn't staring at Agamemnon, not by a long shot. If anything, he'd been sneaking glances at his boyfriend as he changed- but even that was just a side thought as he focused on his own clothes.

The boyfriend in question pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Achilles may be the most likely to fight literally anyone for the pettiest of reasons, but even he had his boundaries.

"Pat? Hello? Earth to Pat! Stop staring at your boyfriend's junk, that's nasty!"

"Shut up, man," he yelled back, glaring. Agamemnon was now fully dressed, leaning against his locker with a smug expression. Patroclus closed his own locker. "Don't you have anything better to do than pretend I have the hots for you? That's pretty desperate, even for you."

That roused a snicker from Achilles and a resounding "ooooooh!" from Agamemnon's friends. Agamemnon's flush went all the way down his neck.

"You wish, Pat." He cast a lazy eye over the rest of their classmates, who were all pretending not to listen to the exchange. "You know, I don't know if I even feel comfortable having to change in the same room as you. I don't want to strip in front of some gay perv, and I bet nobody else does, either."

A few titters moved among the other boys, and Patroclus faltered. Were all of the guys in there thinking that just because he was gay, he was creeping on them while they changed? The thought was so wrong that it was almost funny. Why would he be looking at anyone but Achilles?

"You feel uncomfortable, Agamemnon?" Achilles' voice beside him made him jump. He was giving Agamemnon a wide eyed, concerned look that was so fake that Patroclus took an involuntary step backward from his still-shirtless boyfriend. Achilles continued, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything that Patroclus or I can do to make you feel more safe?"

Obviously caught off guard, Agamemnon opened his mouth and quickly closed it again, speechless.

Only Patroclus was close enough to see the mischievous glint in Achilles' eyes. "Oh, I think I just thought of something." He turned to Patroclus and smiled, taking his hand. "Come, Patroclus. Let's show Agamemnon that he and the others are perfectly safe from your predatory gaze." He led Patroclus over to where Agamemnon still stood, stunned, at his locker. Patroclus let himself be crowded against the cold metal, breath hitching as Achilles braced himself against the locker with one arm and caught his chin in his free hand.

"Achilles, what are you doing?" Patroclus hissed under his breath, trying to look anywhere but at his boyfriend's lips, so close to his own. "Everyone's looking."

"That's the point," Achilles said, his voice low and serious. He closed the distance between them and eagerly pressed his lips against Patroclus's.

There was a loud gasp, a few noises of shock, and even a catcall that Patroclus dazedly identified as coming from Hector. But that was all background noise to the pounding of his heart and Achilles' breath on his tongue. He threw his head back and melted against the locker, reaching up to card his fingers through Achilles' golden locks.

Achilles took that moment to withdraw and allow Patroclus to catch his breath, but he never broke the kiss. His lips trailed Patroclus' jaw, down to the base of his neck as Patroclus found himself panting, arching into his touch. His eyes shut of their own accord and he succumbed to pure feeling. Hands ran across his shoulders, down his sides, ghosting over his buttocks to grip his thighs. Patroclus took the hint and pressed himself harder back, wrapping his legs around Achilles' waist and letting his boyfriend lift him against the lockers, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Through the haze of pleasure that had built up around them, Patroclus struggled to remain the voice of reason. They were practically fornicating in the middle of the locker room. "Achilles," Patroclus moaned. "We- they're-"

Achilles silenced him with another searing kiss that left Patroclus seeing stars behind his eyelids. He pulled away, one hand trailing across Patroclus' cheek, before settling a satisfied smirk on Agamemnon and his hangers-on. "You see?" he asked, indicating the puddle of mush that his boyfriend currently resembled. "You've nothing to fear from Patroclus. He's mine." He grinned sweetly while still rocking against the lockers, making Patroclus let loose a muffled cry. "Are your fears alleviated?"

Agamemnon, bright red from shoulders to hairline, fled the locker room with most of the boys behind him.

Achilles laughed, turning back to Patroclus and cupping his cheeks gently in his hands. "They shouldn't bother you about that anymore."

"Oh, and this is so much better!" Patroclus said. His mocking tone was ruined by the strained longing in his voice.

Achilles kissed along Patroclus' neck again, nipping lightly at his collarbone. "But it worked. They're gone, and they know who you're really undressing with your eyes all through gym."

At that, Patroclus had to give a breathy laugh. "You think he'll try to disinfect his locker after this? He can't be happy about it."

"Probably," Achilles admitted. He suddenly bit down harder and Patroclus gasped. "Want to make it harder for him?"

Patroclus grinned. "Definitely."


End file.
